It Always Should've Been Chapter 1
by Anne Jaye
Summary: What would've happened if Darien hadn't been taken by the Negaverse in 'A Crystal Clear Destiny'? What if the scouts had gotten him to the hospital? Read on to find out! ****If you can't wait for chapter 2, visit my website www.geocities.com/sailortamp


"It Always Should've Been" by Anne Jaye (formerly Sailor Tampa.  
  
Sailor Moon and all respective characters are not mine.  
  
  
  
  
"Is he going to be allright?" Raye demanded hoarsely, directing her words at the doctor  
standing in front of her. I just sat there with my head in my hands...Not moving, not  
speaking, not crying. I was dead weight on the coarse fabric couch in the Tokyo General  
Hospital waiting room. My whole world had crashed down on me yesterday.....Amy and  
Lita's words were still searing in the corner of my mind, making my head pound from  
every horrible syllable.  
  
**** "It's Sailor Moon!"  
  
"She's the Moon princess!" ****  
  
A tear slid down my already hot and weary face as I heard Raye screaming at the  
doctor again, demanding to know of Darien's condition.  
  
"Darien......" I whispered sadly, more tears sliding down my cheeks and clouding  
my eyes. I watched as they collected in little pools on the marble floor for a few seconds  
before turning away as a sour, bitter feeling rose in me. The last time I cried like this the  
silver crystal appeared......and........  
  
"Please miss, calm down!" the doctor said to a frantic Raye. I broke away from my  
thoughts and lifted my head up to watch my friend and the doctor who was trying to  
console her. With a tired sigh, he continued.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Chiba is fine. He's still a little groggy from the stitches and the surgery,  
but, he's going to be allright."  
  
A huge weight lifted off of me. He was allright! Darien...dear Darien was going to  
live! Raye smiled in relief and proceeded to hug us all before turning once more to ask the  
doctor if Darien could have visitors. ' Please....' I thought wishfully. ' I want to see  
him....he saved my life...he risked everything for me....I have to see him....and thank him...  
'  
  
"Well, I guess so..." he agreed reluctantly. "But," he quickly interjected, raising a  
finger in the air, "One at a time." With a smile, the doctor quickly left us to tend to other  
patients. I silently watched him stride away before Amy spoke to me softly.  
  
"Serena, I think you should go and see him first." I smiled gratefully. That is, until  
Raye yelled in my face.  
  
"No! I'm his girlfriend!" she cried selfishly. "I'm going to see him first!" she pushed  
past us and headed towards Darien's room. My heart sunk. I wanted to see him first....It  
might've been selfish...but, I wanted to thank him so badly for what he did for me. I was  
frightened though, also. Darien and I--we're supposed to be some great lovers--and be  
together or something....And I hardly even knew him! I hardly even liked him! But thats  
changed. I found out what a wonderful, sweet guy Darien *really* is. He's gone through  
so much.....I was snapped out of my thoughts as Raye reappeared in front of me, a jealous  
and yet, hurt look in her dark eyes.  
  
"Darien asked to see you first, Serena." she said, her tone soft and flat, averting  
her gaze from mine.   
  
Words rose from my lungs and into my throat as I opened my mouth wide, but I  
quickly snapped it shut and swallowed them back down. 'What? He--he wants to see me?'  
I thought in disbelief. Raye's eyes pierced through me as I was trapped in a whirlwind of  
thoughts and questions. Maybe I shouldn't go see him....maybe he's just trying to be  
nice...maybe--  
  
"Serena!" shouted Raye, her voice wavering slightly, "Go! He's not going to wait all  
damn day you know!!!"  
  
"Oh...sorry." I whispered, as I finally snapped out of it. I blinked fiercely and tried to calm  
the insane beating of my heart. My arms and legs felt like fire as nervousness settled into  
me. I felt I shouldn't say anything else to Raye, or any of the others as I took a wobbling  
step forward. Because truthfully, I don't think I could've said anything. So many emotions  
and feelings and unanswered questions had taken over my senses...it was so unreal! How  
could I ever get so nervous and wrapped up in something that it actually paralyzed my  
voice box!? The angry question I had asked myself only took a   
second before it was forgotten again, and I was only a few feet away from the off-white  
door that stood between me and the man who turned my world upside-down. 'Thats an  
understatement...' I quipped to myself. Inhaling a sharp breath of mediciny hospital air, I  
squeezed my eyes shut and turned the knob.  
  
Before I'd even opened my eyes I could see him. A mental picture had   
bombarded my mind when I entered the room. Suddenly I felt all the tension and anxiety  
that was plaguing me wash away, replaced with a tidal wave of comfort. A smile escaped  
onto my lips as I peeked open my eyes and focused them on the bed before me. It was  
gone as quickly as it had come. Tubes...tubes everywhere! Hooked to his arms, his chest,  
in his nose...Oh it was horrible... The sight of him lying there, so weak and helpless, when  
just a few hours ago he had been so   
courageous and gallant and cocky as if nothing in the world could harm him. I felt ill all of  
a sudden. But even so, I forced myself to walk the rest of the journey to his bedside.   
  
"Dar--" I started but sharply caught my tongue. He was asleep. It can't be a deep sleep  
though, I thought. I mean, after all Raye had been in here just a few moments ago. Should  
I wake him? No, I can't do that...I'll just wait a while for him to wake up....I quickly  
scanned the room for a chair and noticed one conveniently, behind me. I backtracked a  
couple of steps and prepared to sit down when a noise startled me and I jumped quite a  
few feet in the air managing   
to knock the chair backwards onto the floor. I clamped a hand over my mouth and  
whipped my head around only to make eye contact with a chuckling Darien. That's it. I've  
made a complete and utter fool of myself...the one thing I was trying not to do! My face  
turned many bright shades of purple, red, pink...maybe even green as we continued to look  
at one another.  
  
"I'm sorry." was all I could muster. He laughed weakly again and shook his dark head,  
smiling.   
  
"It's really allright." He replied. Silence crept into his hospital room for a few minutes. I  
took that time to ponder whether I should just get out while the getting was so good so I  
wouldn't embarrass myself anymore, or, stay. Its not like I've never embarrassed myself in  
front of Darien before! Hell, it always seemed like my klutziness had a Darien radar so it  
can kick in just when he's around! With a smile(and my face returning to its normal color)  
I decided to   
stay. I heard him clear his throat and turned my attention towards him.  
  
"Um, why don't you pull up that chair and come here." Darien said seriously. I complied  
and bent over to pick up the piece of wooden furniture I'd flung to the ground in my panic  
attack, and quietly set it down by his bed. Slowly, I sat down and raised my eyes to meet  
his. It was so weird seeing him again....I felt so different towards Darien now....it was like  
I had never disliked him at all. The only thing I felt at the moment was happiness and  
relief. Abruptly, he sat   
up and looked at me with an awed and somewhat puzzled expression. Now, I was  
confused. Why in the world was he staring at me like that?   
  
"You're Sailor Moon." he recited bluntly, and the smile slipped from my face.   
  
"I know." I whispered with a tinge of anger setting into me.  
  
"A-And the Princess." he said leaning forward a little. That was it though, I don't  
why I got so upset...but I did.   
  
"Yes, I am!" I shouted. "Do I have to be reminded ever 5 seconds!?" My voice  
was giving out now to tears. I sniffed and tried to blink them back harshly.   
  
"Serena....I'm so sorry...-I--I didn't think--"   
  
It was then when I realized: What am I doing?! I'm sitting here on the brink of  
tears for no reason at all! He's only speaking the truth. I sighed and shook my head as to  
how silly I was behaving.   
  
"No, I'm sorry, Darien. I shouldn't have gotten so upset." I sighed, meeting his  
gaze once again. There was concern in his eyes and......affection? For ME?! No way!!! I  
quickly dismissed the idea and pasted on a smile.   
  
"I'm okay." I reassured him touching his hand briefly.   
  
"So...about yesterday..." he started cautiously. I sat back in my chair and fiddled  
with my fingers. 'Tell him that you have the Crystal!' My clouded mind screamed at me.  
He should know!   
  
"Oh, umm...yeah...uh...Darien?" I asked peering at him through my eyelashes.   
  
He raised his eyebrows in acknowledement and shifted again in his bed.  
  
Swallowing the lump that had just conviently formed in my throat, I looked at him  
and tried to force the words swimming around in my head come out of my mouth and  
make sense.   
  
To no avail, of course.   
  
"Yes?" Darien inquired further, fully sitting up this time.  
  
"I---"  
  
"Serena?" Amy's gentle voice cut in like a shadow in a dense fog. I jerked in the  
direction of her voice and slowly closed my agape mouth, anything previously supposed to  
come out of it, gone.  
  
"Y-yeah?" I stuttered. 'Ugh, I sound like a damn IDIOT!'  
  
She cautiously took a step into the room, her eyes meeting mine in a clash of blue.  
  
"The other girls are waiting..." She paused. "I'm sorry, Serena, but its late and we  
all have to be getting home before anyone figures out we've left. So could you...?"  
  
I knew what she implieing. Why do all my encounters with this man have to be  
short and bittersweet?! But, once again I couldn't be selfish and make the scouts stay so I  
could have time with Darien....  
  
Sighing, I nodded in understanding.  
  
My good friend gave a small smile before quietly exited the room and leaving  
Darien and I alone.  
  
"And what was it that you were going to tell me?" Darien asked, causing me to  
whir around to face him. He looked so handsome just then....I didn't know what it was..  
but-I found my stomach suddenly doing happy little flips.   
  
"Uh--" I croaked out hastily, not expecting my body to react the way it did.He  
studied my face for a brief second, possibly trying to figure out what was wrong with me.  
Hell, I didn't even know why I was suddenly acting this way! My eyes flickered to capture  
his own and he broke the odd silence that had crept in.  
  
"Look....why don't we set a date, and talk about...well, you know..." He turned his  
Navy gaze away from me for a split-second, but it was back even faster than it had left.  
"A-And you can tell me whatever it is you were going to. I don't want to keep your  
friends waiting any longer."   
  
My mind boggled briefly. Where was that cocky, arrogant tone I was so  
accustomed to? I mean, his voice was so sweet and sincere now...'I need sleep.' I quickly  
told myself.  
  
Pasting on a weak smile, I agreed. In the back of my head, although...I wondered  
why he was being so nice to me....I felt my feelings for him had changed somehow, but  
had his? I abruptly got up and started towards the door, determined to get out of there  
before I cause myself any further embarassment or unwelcomed tears. Something stopped  
me though, and I turned back to look at Darien...Tuxedo Mask...  
  
"I guess I'll see you later then..." I said with a half smile.  
  
"Allright..." he responded softly, and I made my way out the door. "Princess.."  
  
I winced at the title and hurriedly left.  
  
  
  
  
I hadn't seen Darien for almost a week...and I found it affected me moreso than I  
had anticipated. I was extermely anxious to talk with him about had happened...but also  
nervous and a bit scared. I mean, we were supposed to be so many things; ancient  
lovers--reincarnations of a prince and princess--Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. And here  
I am, just plain old Serena Tsukino! What if....what if Darien just shoves me aside and  
then acts as if nothing had ever happened? Teases me mercelissly? Or even stops talking to  
me all together? I swallowed hard as I pondered these questions.   
  
Immediately my head started to throb with an oncoming headache. I groaned and  
pinched my temples to cut it off before it got worse. It didn't help at all since the questions  
still *insisted* on plauging my mind. 'It couldn't be true..'.No, it WOULDN'T be true!' I  
mused. He was so sincere when I saw him in the hospital...so sweet and understanding  
while we were trapped in the Starlight Tower...  
  
My heart skipped a beat suddenly as the phone rang, startling me. I hesitantly rose  
from my bed, still clutching the side of my head, and walked to my   
nightstand.   
  
Picking up the phone and pressing it to my ear lightly, I asked,   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Serena?"   
  
I sighed. It was Lita.  
  
"Yeah its me...what's up?"  
  
"Well," she started happily, "Raye just called me and told me Darien's been  
released from Tokyo General!"  
  
"Oh...well thanks for telling me bye." I said in a rush and hung up the phone  
quickly. I snatched my hand from it as if it was hot to the touch and bit my lip hard.  
'What's wrong with me!?' I thought in confusion. 'I've been waiting so long to talk with  
Darien, but, Raye needs to see him. I can wait a few more days.'   
  
  
  
A few days later, I found myself walking around Tokyo Park aimlessly...just  
thinking. As if on cue, my feet trapped inside the stiff enclosure of my black school shoes  
started to ache. Plopping down onto a nearby bench, I absentmindely began fiddeling with  
my fingers and didn't notice that I wasn't the only one occupying that space.  
  
"Serena? Hi!" Darien's cheerful and healthier sounding voice rang in my ear.   
  
I turned to face him, startled.  
  
"Hey! How are you?" I asked happily, grinning widely. I hadn't actually accepted  
Darien was allright until now. Now that I saw him, cocky grin and all.   
  
"I'm doing allright." He answered while standing up and grasping my elbow to take  
me with him. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
  
"Sooo..." he said awkwardly, rolling the word on his tounge, "about the tower..."  
  
I stopped walking beside him and he turned to face me, dipping his hands into his  
pockets nervously. I looked up into his face, awaiting his words, and staring deeply into  
his troubled eyes. He blinked a great deal during the short silence before quickly glancing  
down at the grass below, and then back up to meet my eyes again.  
  
"You're Sailor Moon." he stated in awe. "The Princess--MY Princess...."  
  
All I could do was nod.  
  
"We're supposed to be in love?" he said to himself quietly, but also as if he was  
asking me. I faltered a bit.   
  
"I-I guess." I stammered out softly, swallowing my feelings back to wherever they  
had come from. A cold wind suddenly chilled me. 'I knew this would happen...' I thought  
sadly, fresh tears ready to spill. 'He's going to say he wants nothing to do with me...but  
why do I care? Why do I have to care so much for people! I-I hate this conceited jerk!'  
Hardening my stare and convincing myself of my previous thoughts, I silently watched  
him. He was pondering something very delicately. I don't know what it was...but it had to  
have been important.  
  
"How about we just try to be friends for now?" came his reply after a mere 30  
seconds had passed. I smiled brightly and forgot everything that I had just been thinking. It  
happened more often than not I noted, that whenever I looked into Darien's bewitching  
royal blue eyes, or whenever he said one word to me, I seemed to forget what I was doing  
or where I was going....everything just.....stopped.  
  
"I'd like that a lot, Darien."  
  
"Great." He said. "I don't want to put any pressure on you....because, well, believe  
it or not," he added with some hesitation and a small grin, his eyes meeting my own in a  
whirlpool of dark blue contrasts. "your a part of my life now, Meatball head."  
  
The nickname. I scowled instinctively at those two hideous words, as Darien  
laughed. I couldn't help but smile, though. 'I guess he cares for me....in a way...' I thought  
as I watched him. It caused a sudden warmth to coat over my heart, and I impulsively  
reached out to hug him, stopping myself short as I realized it maybe wasn't the best idea  
just yet. I must have looked like an idiot right then, arms outstretched and nearly touching  
his chest and stomach with my own. Blushing in embarrassment, I glanced up at him, not  
noticing until now how tall he actually was.   
  
"I-I'm sorry..." I squeaked out and began to lower my arms back to rest at my  
sides.  
  
A twinkle flickered in the depths of his eyes as shook his head and smiled down at  
me.  
  
"No, it's allright. C'mere!" And with that, I was enveloped in the warmest, most  
soothing, and at the same time electrifying hug I had ever felt in all of my 14 years of life.  
One strong, solid arm was wrapped around my upper back, towards my neck, a large hand  
resting on my right shoulder and squeezing it gently. His other arm slipped around to my  
waist and held it fragily, as if he was afraid I   
would break. My mind reeled as I breathed in deeply and inhaled a hint of roses and spices  
from the side of his neck and black satiny hair I found my face buried in. I could feel him  
smiling from his chin placed upon my shoulder, and smiled also. How could it be that a  
mere 2 days ago I was ready to kill this man? He slowly pulled away from me and I  
immmediatley wished he'd sweep me back up into that captivating embrace and hold me  
again, for perhaps a little longer.   
  
But...why was I thinking like this? 'Mayeb you're in love with him...'I heard an  
unknown voice inside my head say. 'No, I WAS in love with him in another life.' I  
corrected it. We looked at each other for a long while after that and spoke not a word. I  
figured by then it was time for me to go, and so with a sheepish "goodbye" I turned to  
leave. But not before seeing a certain emotion flash through those dark precious stones of  
azure they had the nerve to call eyes. I took one step forward and was stopped  
immediately by Darien's soft but masculine hand trapping my own.   
  
"You know...since you ARE my Princess and all...I think I might have to start  
treating you like one." With that said, he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly,  
before letting it fall to my side and winking at me. I swear if someone would have taken  
my pulse right then it wouldn't have even charted.   
'Tell him about the Crystal!' my mind screamed. Realizing that's what I should have done a  
long while ago, I opened my mouth to reveal the secret.  
  
"But," he interrupted, "let's just stick with trying to be in the same room with each  
other for more than 5 minutes without death threats being exchanged, ok Meatball Head?"   
  
The quirky, smug grin returned along with the old Darien as he walked away from  
me right then. My mouth closed and no words of the Crystal escaped my lips. I knew that  
I would have so many more oppurtunities to tell him all that I needed to....to thank him,  
and give him a thousand hugs just like that one...I silently vowed I would. Something told  
me though, that it WASN'T the old Darien, and that he had in fact changed. Maybe for  
better or maybe for worse. Whichever Darien he was, I knew I wanted to be a part of his  
life, like he did mine. I smiled at his retreating form and turned to make my way home. 


End file.
